Letters to you
by IvyGreen13
Summary: A series of letters that describe Éponine and Enjolras' lives after the barricades.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Why am I writing this to you? _  
_I suppose it's because I feel I owe you the truth._

_You need to know everything. _  
_Enjolras, I am alive. In Toulon._

_I escaped the barricades._

_This is how it all came about._

_I didn't die in Marius' arms. I went unconsious. When I woke up, everyone was gone, and I heard nothing. . I got up. My blood had clotted. It wasn't as bad a wound as I thought._

_I looked inside the Musain. There were officers there. You remember. I saw you, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Joly on the floor above them. You looked terrified._

_The guns fired. I did nothing. I regret that. I was scared._

_Grantaire was in the wine shop._

_I saw him. He looked up at me, bottle in hand, tears in his eyes, and said, "They're all gone, aren't they?"_  
_I shook my head. I thought it was a lie I was telling him. I thought you were dead. It was kindest to let him believe it._

_"You're lying," he told me, "Don't lie. They're gone."_

_I sat down. _  
_"They are."_

_And we sat and cried until the sun went down. I left him sitting in his chair. He had cried himself to sleep._

_And then I saw you. You'd escaped. I don't know how._

_Blood was pouring down your face. You were crawling._

_I saw a national guardsman behind you. He hadn't seen you. Yet._

_I do not know where you are now, or even if you are alive, but I will hope for the best. _

_I will seal this letter and mail it to your parents. I hope you recieve it._

_Best wishes,_

_Éponine Thenardier._

**This is just an idea I had, and I thought it would be cool if I put it in letter form. Please review! I want to know your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

The letter comes the next morning, addressed to me. When I read it, I clench my fists and growl.

_Miss Thenardier,_

_Enjolras is not here. We read your letter. We do not know of his whereabouts. It is most likely he is dead. _  
_We request that you do not write to us again._

_Thank you._

_Mr and Mrs Dubois. (Enjolras' Parents_

How dare they? How dare they? They are the most cruel, thoughtless people on earth. He is their son, for goodness' sake.

They should care.

I sigh. No use thinking of that now. I have to keep trying. I'm sitting on a street with a bag slung over my shoulder, paper and pen in hand.

Why do I care if I find Enjolras?

I don't know.

Maybe it's because I feel like he deserves to live.

When I saw him at the barricades he seemed like a good person. He was.. noble.  
And the others are gone. The thought makes me start crying.

I write to Enjolras. He's all that's left. I must find him.

_Enjolras,_

_This letter is going to Musichetta's house. _  
_Your parents sent me the most awful letter. They are terrible people, if you will excuse my saying it._

_I hope you are all right, and that Musichetta will be more sympathetic if the letter does not reach you. I hope she will find you._

_Toulon is intimidating. Maybe not to anyone else, but it is to me._

_I have yet to find a job. Or a home, for that matter. I'm mailing these from a fake address- an empty house._

_I'm scared, to be honest. I know nothing about this place. You must have heard it said that I 'know my way around.' Well, I don't any more. And that's what scares me._

_Even though you haven't replied, I feel like I have someone to talk to now. _  
_It makes me feel safe._

_So thank you, Enjolras._

_-Éponine Thenardier_

Why am I telling him so much?

I hardly know him. But after the barricades, I feel as though I can trust him.

God, I hope he's with Musichetta.


	3. Chapter 3

_Eponine,_

_I am sorry. I haven't seen Enjolras anywhere. I hope you will excuse me for reading the letter._

_But the owner of the Musain saw someone who she said might have been him. Alive. He was headed away from the barricades._

_I'm sorry about your circumstances._

_I'd help if I could, but I can't._

_I'm sorry to have to break this news to you, but Gavroche died at the barricades. He was shot collecting ammunition. The students tried to stop him, but they were too late. I'm sorry. _

_-Musichetta._

_Gavroche_, I think. Why? Why did he have to die? He was too young to go, had his whole life ahead of him.

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I cried myself to sleep last night. _  
_Gavroche is dead. He is dead. He was only twelve- too young to die._

_Why did you let him fight? Why? _  
_I can't blame you- of course he was willing._

_But you shouldn't have let him._

_I know you tried to stop him, and I thank you for it from the bottom of my heart._

_This will go to Marius' house. He's with his grandfather, I found that out before I left._

_Please, answer me if you can._

_I'm still in Toulon._

_Mail your letter to this address._

_-Éponine_

**I know this was really short, but the next chapters will be longer. **


End file.
